


试色分享

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 因为一些原因克拉克想要公开自己和布鲁斯的恋爱关系，但他没想到对方挑了一个这样的方式……





	试色分享

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU，亨超本蝙，有轻微的Lois/Selina提及，Lois取AA的形象所以是红发

圣诞节，自古以来就是各大美妆品牌的战略必争之地。

限量包装、礼盒套装、绝版色号层出不穷，各式各样的品牌广告把路上的建筑围了个严严实实，几乎一丁点儿版面也没给别人留下。

布鲁斯对各种奢侈品品牌都小有心得，但通常仅限于定制西装和男士配饰的范围之内。他能准确地辨认别人戴着的金袖扣是哪个品牌哪一年的限量款式，但他怎么也想不明白为什么有那么多女性对一支小小的黑管口红趋之若鹜。

没错，跟那些执着于推出新包装的品牌不一样，Tom Ford决定在今年圣诞节给LIPS&BOYS系列推出一个新色号。而作为Tom Ford三件套的忠实拥护者，布鲁斯理所应当地被邀请成为了这款新品“Bruce”连颜色带广告的新一季代言人。

 

 

克拉克盯着星球日报对面大楼外墙上的巨幅海报出神。如果单纯从欣赏海报的角度出发，他的工位地理位置颇优，视野范围极佳，高大明净的窗子让海报上男人的全身都一览无遗。甚至更惊喜的，克拉克几乎能感觉到自己正对着对方棕褐色的眼睛。

布鲁斯不常拍这么商业性的广告。好吧，克拉克知道布鲁斯给《花花公子》这种杂志拍摄过几次内页，也能在一些韦恩企业旗下电子产品的宣传册上找到他老板的身影。但口红广告？这还是头一次。

海报上的布鲁斯·韦恩穿着一身深蓝色斜纹的羊毛马甲套装，克拉克知道那身剪裁得体的西装下藏着遒劲有力的肌肉。一颗方形的袖扣在镁光灯下闪闪发亮，映照着男人曲线优美的手腕；胸前的衬衫扣子一直扣到了领口，银制的领针在葡萄红的领带下若隐若现。染成绛红色的薄唇诉说着禁欲般的拒绝，但那双棕褐色的眼睛又写满了无限制的邀请。

他真是该死的性感！

克拉克感到自己两颊泛红，欲火中烧。他的思绪已经远走高飞到了韦恩庄园的一张大床上，幻想着布鲁斯肌肉坚实的肉体是怎样浮现出一层盈盈的薄汗，而那双骨节分明的大手又是怎么在自己的身体上游走。他甚至能感觉到对方一贯甜腻的吹息已经近在耳边——

“你的粉色荷尔蒙已经快冲出大气层了，小镇男孩！”

露易丝把皮质的手提包砸在了克拉克的桌面上，将后者从限制级的电影里拉回了现实。克拉克尴尬地咳嗽了一声，假装自己没有在上班时间对自己公司的大股东想入非非。

“这没什么好害羞的——没人能抵挡得住布鲁斯·韦恩的注视，这就是全美大众情人的威力！”露易丝的眉眼带着一丝揶揄，低声地补充道：“就算是氪星人也不行。”

“我不是在害羞……”小记者无力地辩驳，“不对，我是说我没有在想乱七八糟的事情……天呐露易丝我恨你！”小镇来的朴实男孩最终放弃了挣扎。

露易丝了然地拍了拍同事的肩膀，以示自己对后辈单身三十多年的同情。

“你觉得我涂这个颜色会好看吗？”露易丝指着窗外的海报问道，她有些烦恼地用手卷着一缕发丝，“我是不是也应该去染个黑发？”

克拉克心虚地摆了摆手：“我可不懂口红的颜色，但我觉得你现在这样就挺好的。”

露易丝将头发甩到脑后，扁了扁嘴：“好吧，我猜我这辈子都不可能像赛琳娜一样随便涂那些棕色调的唇膏了——哦！已经这个点儿了！我得赶紧去排队了，否则我给赛琳娜的圣诞礼物就没有着落了！”

红发姑娘抓起了桌子上的手袋，最后叮嘱道：“别灰心克拉克，你值得更好的，总有一天会有人值得超人先生托付终身的。”

已经有了。

“谢谢你，小露，”克拉克给了露易丝一个真诚的微笑，“替我向赛琳娜问好。”

 

全美大众情人的魅力就连氪星人也无法抵挡，这话可一点没错。克拉克·肯特可以说是对布鲁斯·韦恩一见钟情，而超人也很快地倒在了名为蝙蝠侠的陷阱里。他们从一种意义上的办公室恋情，变成了另一种意义上的办公室恋情。正义联盟的主席和顾问公开恋爱可不是什么塑造超级英雄形象的好方法，而缺乏感情经验的小镇男孩也尚未做好被狗仔队狂轰乱炸的准备，于是克拉克只好央求布鲁斯暂时不要公开他们的关系——

这就是为什么我买我男朋友代言的口红还要自己来排队了……

克拉克尴尬地站在一群还不及他肩膀高的女性顾客中，内心有些忿忿不平。

他倚仗着自己的超级速度和飞行能力，在下班后特意挑选了一个离市中心很远的百货商场，但他很明显地低估了女士们对这款新色号口红的狂热程度……

“抱歉先生，Bruce这个色号的最后一支刚刚已经被这位女士买走了。”

柜员小姐带着歉意对克拉克连连鞠躬，并试图向他推销一些别的流行颜色。

“对不住啦亲爱的——”小记者身边买到最后一支的幸运儿对他挥了挥手中的小盒子，带着些炫耀的意味，“看来你跟韦恩先生无缘啦！”

克拉克没说话，但给了对方一个更加耀武扬威般的笑容。

布鲁斯人都是我的了，抱着你们的口红做梦去吧！

他突然觉得神清气爽，然后迈着轻快的步子走出了商场。

 

坐在瞭望塔的总控室里，超人先生突然后悔了。

虽然刚才在商场中的一系列举动让他颇为得意，但这并不能改变他没抢到这支口红的事实。克拉克此刻单手托腮，百无聊赖地浏览着Tom Ford的官方网站，Bruce色号里一行行触目惊心的SOLD OUT让他倍感绝望。而在几个著名的二手交易网站上，这支小小的口红已经被炒到了200多块。

定价才35！怎么不直接去抢！

克拉克烦躁地关掉了网页，早几个小时厚着脸皮让露易丝帮他买一支也好啊……

好吧，看来他只能用真人来抚慰自己受伤的心灵了。

超人扭头看向坐在远处的蝙蝠侠，后者正聚精会神地盯着手中的平板写写画画。布鲁斯面罩下的嘴唇和下巴有着和广告上一样雕塑般的轮廓，优雅而健美的身体曲线被包裹在了披风下面，不过克拉克不用看就能直接描摹。

老天，他真的知道自己有多好看吗……

“嘀——”

超人手边的联盟通讯器传来一声短促的蜂鸣：

克制点，卡尔，别总盯着我看，还有，别用瞭望塔的电脑看购物网站

克拉克心虚地清空了刚才的浏览记录。

“嘀——”

明天是平安夜，别忘了来庄园吃晚餐

瞭望塔中的英雄们都在各忙各的，但如果有人朝电脑的方向望去，就会发现联盟主席的脸上此刻堆满了傻笑。

克拉克白天花了些时间训练小氪，并在小镇的家中陪玛莎吃了一顿丰盛的午餐。下午，他才匆匆地返回了在大都会的公寓，并在衣柜中挑挑拣拣，试图找一身正式又休闲的搭配。当超人最终带着礼物降落在韦恩庄园门前的时候，时间已经离晚餐很近了。

这可不能怨我……超人又伸手拢了拢自己的头发。他花了好些时间洗澡，喷古龙水，又换了至少三身不同的衣服，最后才踩着夕阳的余晖飞出了家门。但飞行中的阻力让他喷了发胶的头发严重变形，他又不得不躲在韦恩庄园上方的云层里拯救自己难得精心整理的发型。

克拉克带着忐忑的心情按了门铃。希望布鲁斯那个严谨的英国管家不要因为他的迟到而直接把他拒之门外。

“克拉克，快进来。”

出乎意料，开门的是布鲁斯。他穿着米色的棉质衬衫，外面套了件深灰色的毛线背心，还搭配了一条卡其色的休闲裤。平日里那种西装三件套和蝙蝠衣都掩盖不住的凌厉气质突然变得温和而内敛，让克拉克有些微微出神。

“哥谭离大都会很远吗，花了我们的主席先生这么久才飞过来？”

布鲁斯自顾自地接过了克拉克手中包装好的礼盒，放在了大厅一角的圣诞树下。

“啊哈……”克拉克换上拖鞋，干笑了两声，他轻吻了一下布鲁斯的嘴角，语气里带着些暧昧的调笑，“一点都不远，只是来的次数不够多，所以差点迷了路……”

“作为大名鼎鼎的获奖记者，你这暗示还真是有失水准啊……”

布鲁斯在他耳边低语，轻快的吐息吹得克拉克后脑酥麻，一双手看似随意地揽上了记者的腰，然后缓慢地向下游弋——

“布鲁斯！”克拉克红着脸拍掉了恋人的手，他知道自己青涩的调情技巧在对方这样的情场高手面前不堪一击，但他真的不想在吃饭前就滚到床上去。

“地球人这一套你还有的要学呢，氪星人。”布鲁斯吻了吻他的耳垂，把克拉克推向了餐桌。

在得知克拉克要在平安夜来和布鲁斯共进晚餐之后，几只小鸟们纷纷表示今年实在太过忙碌，就不回家吃饭了。

“正义联盟都没他们那么多事情，少年泰坦能有多忙？”布鲁斯帮克拉克切着盘子里的柠檬鲈鱼。

“放过他们也放过我吧，布鲁斯，”克拉克注视着面前这对灵巧的双手，“上次你非要在餐桌上说那些肉麻情话的时候，提姆的脸都憋成酱猪肝了，达米安看起来甚至想要直接拿刀子割我的喉……”

“在我的餐桌上我想说什么就说什么。”布鲁斯重新回到自己的座位上，无谓地耸了耸肩。

“那阿尔弗雷德呢，我怎么也没看到他的身影？”克拉克环视一周，依旧没有找到管家先生的踪迹，这在韦恩家真的不常见。

布鲁斯轻哼了一声，清了清嗓子，学着阿尔弗雷德的腔调说道：“看肯特先生在吃饭的时候如坐针毡实在是让我良心难安，我就不参与老爷你那些可能会有碍观瞻的晚间活动了。”

“布鲁斯！”克拉克拿勺子连敲了三下高脚杯，语气里透露着明显的懊恼，“干嘛总在吃饭的时候说这些有的没的！”

“抱歉，亲爱的，”年长男人的声音里笑意难掩，“只是看你着急的样子实在是太有意思了……”

这招真是屡试不爽，布鲁斯带着有些玩味的笑容跟超人先生碰了碰杯。后者把杯中所剩不多的红酒一饮而尽，决定乖乖地埋头吃饭。

他们交换了一些没什么意思的鸡毛蒜皮，诸如“佩里在办公室大骂我的新文章像三流网络小说”，“韦恩科技研发部的员工用内部邮件痛斥老板是个身无长物的白痴”，还有“之前我在大西洋上救了一只长得很像小氪的拉布拉多”，甚至“昨晚夜巡有个劫匪看到我之后径直撞上了路边的电线杆”等等等等。最后，当克拉克的氪星胃再也塞不下一丁点儿焦糖布丁的时候，他们才从餐桌上转移到了温暖的壁炉前。

 

“布鲁斯……”克拉克靠在恋人的肩头，后者以一个非常难看的姿势摊在沙发上，衬衣袖子已经被克拉克枕得皱巴巴的。

“干嘛？”他无意识地揉着小记者头上的卷发。

“我们向别人公开我们的关系吧，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特——”

克拉克作弊地悄悄使用了一下他的超级听力，一向以稳中著称的蝙蝠侠现在有些微微心跳加速。

“听起来不错，”布鲁斯亲了亲他的头顶，“世界最佳情侣，很适合印在头条的位置。”

“我也这么觉得。”他翻身回了布鲁斯一个深深的吻，然后打横抱起对方飘向了卧室。

“现在，韦恩先生，让我们来做点有名又有实的正事吧……”克拉克揽着自己上司的脖子倒向了柔软的床垫。

“别着急，小镇男孩——”布鲁斯按住了他正在解衬衣扣子的双手，用唇舌和唾液扫荡了一遍克拉克的口腔，“我建议我们都先去洗个澡，隔着一层氪星皮肤我都能闻到你胃里的焦糖味儿。”

“好吧，就听你的！”克拉克把脸埋在对方肩头深吸了几口气——哦他今天可真好闻……随后才恋恋不舍地走向了浴室。

 

超人先生费了些功夫才把那些残余的发胶从自己的氪星脑袋上清理干净，当他终于裹着浴巾从浴室里出来的时候，布鲁斯早已穿着睡袍在等他了。

“叮铃铃——”

布鲁斯摇了摇手中的传唤铃，

“圣尼古拉斯大人让我给你传个口信，说肯特先生的圣诞礼物送到了——”

信使先生穿着一身藏青色的真丝睡袍，腰带松松垮垮地系着，露出了带着伤疤的胸膛和肌肉紧实的大腿。涂成绛红色的薄唇轻轻地抿着，诉说着禁欲般的拒绝，但似乎水汽迷蒙的棕褐色双眼眨了眨，又写满了无限制的邀请。

“你还在等什么？”

看着眼前这个和海报上一模一样的男人，克拉克的身体连带思绪一起，马上就被拽回了昨天下午那部限制级的电影里。

 

 

翌日清晨，克拉克率先被自己的手机震动吵醒了。露易丝连发了十条短讯，询问Twitter上的照片到底是不是他。

什么照片……克拉克不明就里地打开了Twitter。

一条属于布鲁斯·韦恩的动态填满了克拉克的首页，已经有了上万的转发。

那是一张克拉克熟睡的照片，他的黑框眼镜被歪歪斜斜地架在鼻梁上，脸颊和锁骨铺满了某个人带着口红的唇印。

照片右下角还带着tag和发布者来源：

#TomFord试色分享

来自Bruce Wayne的Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Ford并没有Bruce这个色号，写这篇文的时候全程脑补的是Pavlos这个色号，这是一个棕色调的绛红色，我觉得非常适合大本！  
> 情感经历十分贫乏的lo主完全不知道谈恋爱的两个男人应该是什么样的……就只能这么随意地瞎写了（暴风哭泣）  
> 当英文单词频繁出现的时候真的好难调和与中文之间的微妙差异感啊……但是感觉写汤姆·福特和推特这种又太奇怪了，只好保留英文原文了……


End file.
